User blog:Superninja5506/On the whole Rory Fiasco
So after all this drama, you may be wondering: What happened? Well I have my full account of what I saw go down. I have been playing Rory for a little over two months. Amy gave the account to me after the previous owner decided to leave TP, and according to Amy, he left for good. Now, about 5 days ago, my tweets started disappearing. I was concerned, but I thought it was just a bug so I changed the email address. About 3 days ago, the Rory account sent a tweet I didn't make. I checked with Amy, I thought since she still had access, she might have changed it. Well, she didn't. So I changed the password, but my tweets were still disappearing. So I talked to Amy, and we decided that this was a problem with my computer, and to my great pain, I stepped down as Rory. Until Rory started tweeting immediately after I stepped down. Apparently, according to DMs I still have access to, Rory's original player (the one that stepped down) had been deleting my tweets from the moment that it started happening. He had come back after 2 months of not wanting to be involved in TP, and logged onto the account. Even after I changed the password, he still had access. Of course, when I saw that Rory was still tweeting and I wasn't doing it, I got concerned. I thought I had been hacked, and responded as such. I sent the word out to Dr Whooves and Mod, and they gave the BLOCK warning on Rory's account. When I discovered that he /had/ in fact been deleting all my tweets, I was furious. I lost not only 5 days of good roleplay, but also the chance to play Rory. But my opinions here aren't important. According to the original player, he wanted to see if he could still get online on the Rory account. When he could, he saw someone else was on it and started messing with it. He has admitted this was a mistake. Now what do I think of all this? I think that if he made it clear he was leaving, and then gave the account to Amy, ownership of that account transferred with it. I think that when Amy put me in charge of the account, that ownership then transferred back to me. I think that the original owner could have handled this in a much more mature manner than he did. But it really doesn't matter what I think. What matters is that, despite not feeling like this was my fault, I want to apologize. Apologize for this whole misunderstanding. I don't want hatred to rain down on Rory's old player. I don't want flaming, or spam, or whatever. I want to say that I'm sorry for any backlash this has caused the player. I never set out to cause drama, in fact I hate drama. I just want this whole thing to be over. Now that we're done with that, can we /please/ go back to acting like ponies? you know, the whole reason we're here? This is not the place to villify people, and though I don't agree with the original player, I don't have any ill will towards them. I'm not good at wrapping up things like this...so cupcakes... ~Ninja, Wish, Zel Category:Blog posts